Robot Wars Wiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 8
Qualifiers What would people think of adding a "qualifiers" page? It would strictly be a brief description of how the qualifiers worked in each series, not a list of battles or rejected robots. I'm thinking it would be classified as "behind the scenes," the same category as the Storm 2 Controversy page. I don't have good information on Series 1 or 2, but I think I could do the other series quite nicely. What are people's thoughts? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 07:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :If you can do it, please go ahead and show us. Pick an easy series as an example and we'll have a look at how you go before we look at doing others. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Here's a start to what it would look like: http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:RA2/Sandbox 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:17, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::It does need a section on discretionary places, as they are very important. When you get to 6/7, which feature up to 4 robots, make sure you note that any or no robots from a bout could qualify, like the entire group from Ewe 2's qualifier. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you sure there were cases of the winner not qualifying in Series 6 and 7? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:59, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I could be mistaken, but I don't think that the first three series had qualifiers. I think the teams had to show their designs to the producers and they decided which robots would take part. That's why SHARON didn't take part anyway. Christophee (talk) 15:07, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :In Series 2 and 3, the robots had to do some sort of a slalom or obstacle course. I remebmer seeing a video of Rottweiler 2 qualifying for Series 3. I'll go looking for it later, but they basically had it demonstrate its cotrollability, and there were some crates that they could smash up to demonstrate their robot's power. :However, I do suspect tha thtere were no qualifiers in Series 1, becuase they needed every robot they could get. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:15, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::The Slalom sounds right, particularly since it is in one of the video games. And you're definately right about the first wars - they still didn't manage to get the full 36 needed. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 11:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :The one where they smashed crates could well have been called "Collateral Damage", like in Arenas of Desturction. ManUCrazy 21:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Reduction in Team Pages I've come up with a solution to our massive reduction in needed team pages. The infoboxes are frustratingly long, in my opinion, so I've proposed an idea. We can have either the "Other robots" ''or'' a link to a Team page. Therefore, we don't need Robot the Bruce and Chaos in Chaos 2's infobox, nor do we need all of Adam Clark's machines in each infobox. It also means that useless teams like Team Disruptor, maybe Team Mace, some of the Universities, Team Vercingetorix, Team Bodgeit, and Team Desert Storm, to name a few, will no longer require pages just for the sake of having them. I really like this idea, and its more of an announcement than a suggestion, but can I have some feedback before I implement it? 'TG (t ' 23:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :So for teams like Team Typhoon, we remove the "Other Entries" and simply link to the team page, but for ones that won't get a team page, just leave the Other Entries list in the infobox? Sounds good to me. I'll start going through the ones that currently have team pages. '''ManUCrazy (talk) 02:10, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll carry on with this in the afternoon. ManUCrazy (talk) 03:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, it looks like you've finished them up. ManUCrazy (talk) 14:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I like this idea, because as I've been slowly going through all the robots making little changes I've been putting in the < br/ > and its really annoyed me on pages that have the perfect length infobox to results table then having to make it look odd and long, just because of the house form. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) New ideas Can I have some thoughts on my new ideas? TG (t ' Idea 1 - A succession box honour for the fastest robot each main series of UK Robot Wars *Demolisher *''Schumey *Facet *Terror Bull *___ *___ *Shredder Evolution Didn't Spawn Again move around at top speeds of 25mph? Rammingspeed :For Series 7, Shredder Evolution had top speeds of 25mph, slightly higher than Storm 2. They both appear to be good ideas. '''ManUCrazy (talk) 14:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::So far, I've guessed Schumey is for Series 2 - it reached 30 mph. Can anyone find anyone higher than that? Also, we still need Series 5 and 6. TG (t ' 01:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Idea 2 - A category called Seeds that lost in Round 1. Hi guys, can I ask the opinion of Suicidal Tendencies (5) and Terrorhurtz (7) in regard to the seeds losing in round 1 thing. What do people think? 'TG (t ' 01:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I agree about Suicidal Tendancies. Less sure about Terrorhurtz. I'll need to think about it. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 07:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You agree about it being included, or excluded from the category? It comes down to whether we consider it a "loss" or whether we consider it as "going out in round 1". Interpret it either way, that's what we're deciding on. Personally, I think both should be in the category. TG (t ' 23:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello? Contribution as I asked would be appreciated. 'TG (t ' 10:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Whoops, didn't see this edit. I believe neither should be in. They went out for other reasons rather than losing a battle. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 11:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Any others? Its now 1-1. TG (t ' 22:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I feel that neither of them should be in the category, because their Wins/Losses records don't show or count them as Round 1 losses. Suicidal Tendencies won, and Terrorhurtz withdrew (well before the series) but the producers presented the situation in the way they did because they were desperate for "drama". 'ManUCrazy (talk) 23:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thats good logic. I think we'll stand by how it is. TG (t ' 23:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Idea 3 - Two categories on Wins/Losses *Robots whose final appearance was a win. **Subcategory - Robots whose final appearance was winning a tournament (Mortis, Pussycat, Storm 2) *Robots whose final appearance was a loss **Subcategory - Robots whose final appearance had them thrown OotA (Hypno-Disc, Behemoth, Panic Attack, King Buxton) The category is only for robots who fought in more than one series. Thoughts below 'TG (t ' 23:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Come to think of it, is it actually possible to have your final battle be a win without winning a tournament? I can only think of Ultor, Suicidal Tendencies, Razer and some others who dropped out. I'm thinking that the categories should be: *Robots whose final appearance was a win. *Robots whose final appearance had them thrown OotA. :That way, both a broader and better. 'TG (t ' 10:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the sound of both. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 10:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Idea 4 - New line of Articles *Gentleman's Agreement *Youtube *Fanboy *Tectonic Robot Wars :It is generally not good practice to write about fandom on a show's page. Gentlemen's agreement is good though, as our current list of terminology is somewhat obscure. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I do not understand what you are talking about, I'm afraid. The three other pages would just include some basic information about how they relate to Robot Wars. For example, Youtube would list the history of Robot Wars videos uploads, significant vloggers, and perhaps the Sunset and Vine incident with GladiatorsBoy. The Fanboy page could be a small definition, and examples of "fanboy acts" - I'm aware that this would be hard, and would be difficult to keep a neutral tone. The Tectonic Robot Wars page would be a tribute to the lost website, a list of its content and whatnot, and we would link it to the TRACIE page. Those are my thoughts, and I think these pages would benefit the Wiki, but I'll leave it to a vote. TG (t ' 01:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Those things would be good for a history of the Robot Wars Wiki, but contribute nothing for people looking solely for information on the Robot Wars TV series; the main purpose of the Wiki. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 07:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::They don't have to look at them. Things like this are always interesting to me. There's no harm in having them, but I think we'll leave the latter three ideas off for a couple of months. TG (t ' 07:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::The Fanboy page shpuld probably be protected- we don't want to deal with random fanboys editing the page with flaming/vandalism. The other three are good ideas. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 23:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Agreed. I do think these articles have merit, as other wikis have this sort of info as a sort of background thing. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 10:36, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Pay attention I've recently archived this page, but I've left on the important things. Would people please get involved in these ideas? 'TG (t ' 23:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC)